Summer Sun
by GingeReader94
Summary: After the death of her parents, Bella is dragged away from her home country of America and is forced to live with her Nana on the British south coast. Will a meeting with a certain dark haired pixie help overcome her grief or will she plunge deeper into her depression?
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my first ever story, like ever. It's a Bella/Alice story and I hope that I'm going to be able to nurture this into something good. Feel free to review but no flames please.**

* * *

I dislike Summer. The sun was always too bright, the air too hot, never a breeze to cool down the blistering days. It was a shame, as a child, I had adored the summer and would spend hours outside, enjoying the weather until it was time to go back to school. As I grew older however, the summer held less enjoyment to me. It began to represent everything I had lost and instead of being something to play under, it just reminded me of the childhood I would never get back. It hurt. I'd always thought the British summer was non existent – at least, that's what I'd been told back in home in Florida, but it turns out that the heat here was almost as oppressive as the summer I was used to. Since moving in with my Nana, I'd taken to taking long walks in the afternoon, to escape the house that held so many memories of the childhood I'd been trying to forget. Unfortunately, when I'd moved to Brighton, it had been at the very beginning of the summer holidays for the British schools and so I was forced to spend almost six weeks alone, with only Nana Swan to keep me company. My brother, Jacob, was in studying at UDUB back home in the States, so I saw next to nothing of him, making me feel even lonelier. There was only three small comforts I had in my life at that moment. One, was music, music that I'd drowned myself in since being forced to move; the second was the small collection of sharp objects that I kept in a small box under my bed. And the third? The third was something completely unexpected but something that overall, gave me the most comfort and that was the small, dark haired girl that would sit on the bench opposite me when I sat at "The Island"


	2. Chapter 2

I saw her everyday but never had any idea on how to approach her. Like me, she appeared every afternoon, headphones trailing from her ears, obviously enjoying whatever music she was listening too. But unlike me, she looked so...happy. Glowing. She would sit with her head back against the bench, allowing the sun to warm her gorgeous face. And gorgeous it was. I'd never noticed showing any form of attraction for a girl; back home, I'd had a number of boyfriends, but this one girl was enough to send my heart into a frenzy. She was smaller, shorter than me by far, her small, petite features giving her a graceful, pixie look to her. Her clothes were always immaculate and just _looked _expensive – I didn't know much about fashion, but I knew enough to know that each outfit she wore was easily worth more than my parents had ever made in a month. But overall, it was her eyes that got me. Her wonderful green eyes that would occasionally glance in my direction with a small smile, that would dart around, following the boys on the skateboards.

I so desperately wanted to go say hello.

But I was always too scared. What would she want with me anyway? The fucked up American girl, with too much baggage and too many scars? No. She was too good, too beautiful, too _pure _for me to taint with all my mess. With a heavy heart, I would stand up and leave, slowly wandering back up to my Nana's house on Rose Hill Close.

"And where do you think you've been?"

Nana hadn't even waited until I'd closed the door today. I sighed heavily.

"Just walking Nana. You know I like to go for a walk everyday, I want to get to know the town" I took off my converse and left them in a pile with my leather jacket by the door. I knew it would annoy her, but I was too tired to care tonight.

"Bella Swan! Pick up that coat at once and hang it on a coat hook!" Nana appeared in the door way from the kitchen, hands on hips, scowling at me. I groaned internally. Don't get me wrong, I loved my Nana, but her anal house cleaning habits were starting to get on my nerves.

"I'm sorry Nana! What's for dinner tonight?" I sniffed the air hopefully. Whatever it was that was cooking, it smelled delicious. Nana's stance softened once my jacket was hung and smiled at my obvious hunger. She always knew I was a huge fan of her cooking.

"I thought I'd make lamb stew. It was always your favourite when you came to visit with Jacob when you were a little girl, I virtually raised your father on..." She came to a halt when she realised she'd mentioned my father, probably at the look of pain on my face, I knew that Charlie had been her son as well, but at the moment, I couldn't face any mention of them at all, not even talking to Jake. It just hurt too much. I swallowed.

"It sounds great Nana! I'll just go wash up" I gave her a fake smile and turned towards the stairs, trying to hide my face. Nana wouldn't let me go if she knew I was crying, she'd insist on making me honey and lemon and sitting me down in front of Disney film. She hadn't changed her "cheer the grandchildren up" routine since Jake was born. It was something we both had liked to joke about in happier times.

"Bella..."

"It's okay Nana, I'll be down in a minute!" I ran up the stairs and into what was now my bedroom before Nana could stop me. The room gave me a small amount of comfort, reminding me of home. Nana had decorated it years ago, back when Jake was a baby and my parents had had to live with her before my Dad had got his job in America. Jake had been obsessed with ducks back then (and still was to this day) and so Nana had painted the room a pale blue with a line of duck stencils around the edge. A collection of glow in the dark stars were arranged on the ceiling to look like a duck. The blue was the exact shade of Mom's study back in the old apartment and gave me a small feeling of comfort at night, when I was alone. Now however, with the tears rolling down my cheeks, it only added to my sorrow. I missed my parents so much, it felt like someone had physically stabbed me in the chest. I missed them and our apartment back home. I missed America and it's sense of normality. I missed Jake and his hugs when I was sad. I just missed my family. Nana was great, but she was bulletproof, picking herself up so she could look after me after my parent's death. I knew I should be grateful but all I could do was cry.

"Bella! Dinner's on the table! Come and get it before it gets cold!" Nana's voice rang up the stairs, cutting me out of the revive I'd found myself in. I figured it was time to go downstairs before Nana came up to look for me. She wouldn't be very happy if she'd seen how I'd redecorated baby Jake's bedroom. She'd she said I could make it my own, but I doubt the number of band posters I'd put up where what she'd had in mind. The ducks were all but hidden, as well as the baby blue paint. The spaces where there wasn't poster, I'd put up the tattoo design's I'd been working on. Yep, Nana definitely wouldn't be happy with my decoration choice.

"Coming Nana!"

_**-S S -**_

After I'd eaten and helped Nana clean up, I made my way out into the conservatory with my laptop. I loved the conservatory this time of the evening, the setting sun made everything so much richer and brighter. It was also the perfect time to skype Jake, as his classes were usually done by now.

"Hey little sister! How's England? Have you had afternoon tea yet?"

"Jake, you know no one actually has afternoon tea except rich old ladies" I rolled at my eyes at his light hearted racism. He grinned back at me, his dark locks...

"Jacob Swan! What have you done to your hair?!" I screeched. Where there were usually his long dark locks, there was instead a short crop of hair.

"What! So I cut it off, it was getting annoying...and do you have any idea how long it takes to dry? It was a nightmare. Plus, I look even more hot now" he flexed his muscles and pouted. I rolled my eyes yet again. Typical Jake.

"Speaking of looking hot, have you managed to reel in any hot English boys yet? Do I have to come over and look threatening?"

"No Jake, no boys..." I trailed off, the dark haired pixie drifting into my mind again..that smile she gave me when she met my eye...

"Earth to Bella, come in Bella!" Jake was shouting at me, a look of amusement on his face.

"Huh"? I surfaced from my inappropriate fantasies and blushed, praying to God that the webcam quality wasn't good enough for Jake to see...

"Bella Swan, you're blushing! Tell me sister, who is this mystery person who's caught your eye?"

"No! It's no-one Jake, let it drop!"

Jake frowned at me but nodded

"Fine, I'll let it go for now. Anyways, it's time for me to fly, I have a hot date" he winked. "Peace out little sister!"

"Night Jake, don't forget to rubber up!" I laughed. He rolled his eyes and signed out. I closed my laptop and hugged it to me. I really did miss my brother, but he was having the time of his life in Washington.

_At least he's happy _a little voice in the back of my head whispered. It was alright for him. He had a life outside home, so wasn't hit as hard by the loss of our parents. He wasn't forced to move to another country, leave everyone and everything he knew behind him. He was lucky in that respect. I was grateful to Nana for taking me in when I had nowhere else to go, but it didn't mean I had to be happy about it. And it didn't help that Nana still seemed to think that I was

"Bella! Isn't it time you were in bed?!" Nana's voice came ringing through from the living room.

"It's only 9pm Nana! I thought I'd go out for another walk?" Bella winced, waiting for the onslaught from Nana to begin. She heard footsteps behind her and then felt Nana's hands on her shoulders, massaging them gently, like she used to do when Bella was small

"Are you all right little duck? You're spending a awful lot of time outside...did you need help finding a job or something chick? There's a job going at this lovely little coffee sho..."

"Thank you Nana, but I just wanted to go for a walk. It lets me think, you know? But I'll get back to you about that job" Nana nodded at me.

"I'll make you honey and lemon when you get in" she told me kindly, smiling a warm smile that only Nana could give. I smiled at her and nodded, making my way to the front door, ducking as I passed all the family pictures Nana had on the walls. I didn't want more reminds for what I'd lost.

"Stay safe" Nana hovered over me as I put my shoes on, handing me my jacket as I stood up. I looked at her, worriedly. Last time she'd been this worried about me, it was after the funeral and that was weeks ago.

"Are you okay Nana?"

"Yes chick, I'm just making sure you get out safely" she said absent mindedly as she stroked my hair. I was getting really worried now.

"Riiiiight". I leaned back, away from her hand. "I'm fine Nana, I'll be back in a hour or so, I'm only going to The Island".

"Stay safe. You get all sorts of character's wandering the streets at this time of night"

"I'll be fine Nana!" I snapped and I pulled the door shut sharply as walked on to the street. I was fuming. I understood that she was worried about me, but it was starting to get annoying. I wasn't that fragil.

_The scars on your arms would tell a different story _the little voice in the back of my head whispered. I scowled and slid my headphones in, allowing the sound of My Chemical Romance to fill my head and drown the rest of my thoughts.


End file.
